Chandler Riggs and Joel Courtney's story
by abc699
Summary: Two friends who think they are like brothers but they will finish something completely different...
1. Chapter 1

Chandler and Joel are very good friends since they realized they are similar, Chandler is like Joel's little brother and admires him so much, sometimes Joel goes to Chandler's home and vice versa. One day Chandler was walking through the street and three guys around 16 years old hit him and took his mobile and then fled, his left leg was hurt and it was difficult for him to walk, for his good luck Joel was passing near and looked and Chandler and then he ran fast towards him.

What happened here, are you okay? – asked Joel

Three boys robbed my mobile and hit me, they pushed me and I hit my leg with the floor, it hurts so much – said Chandler weeping

Come on, I'll take you to my home until your parents arrive from their voyage – said Joel

They went to Joel's home to rest and eat something, when they arrived chandler sat on a sofa and Joel went for the first-aid box, Chandler took off his pants nervously and remained and white boxer briefs until Joel finished curing him.

You are like an older brother for me – said Chandler to Joel

And you like a younger one –replied Joel embracing him

Then chandler put one Joel's shorts on they ate and watched the T.V. after an hour or two they went to Chandler's home for some clothes for him and went back to Joel's one.

Joel's parents came and the talk and had their dinner, then the two boys went to Joel's room to put on their pyjamas and sleep, went Joel took off his shirt and pants, Chandler was looking at him wishing he had a body like his friend's, Joel was much more taller than him and the younger boy was embarrassed for still having a children one, then both laid on Joel's bed, Chandler was over his right looking towards the wall and Joel at his side also laid on his right looking towards Chandler, it was so cold, Joel drew near Chandler placing his dick on Chandler's butt, the young boy was not asleep and he could his friend's dick having an erection but he said nothing, then Joel began to touch the waistband from Chandler's underwear and put his hand inside.

What are you doing? – asked Chandler

Nothing – said Joel nervously

The they fall asleep until the morning came.


	2. Chapter 2

When the morning came they woke up to have a breakfast and take a bath, Joel let Chandler be the first and then Joel, hey dressed on and took their breakfast, suddenly Joel thought on hang out and both went to the nearest shopping mall, when they arrived immediately got to the sports shop and then to the eating area and ordered something for both.

I was about 4:00 when they went back to Joel's home, they were really tired so took a short rest and after played videogames, Chandler was angry cause we couldn't won any time so Joel told im it was just a game.

I don't want to play anymore – said Chandler

Come on dude let's try again – said Joel

But you always win – said Chandler almost making a tantrum

If you try again you can improve – said Joel giving him the control

Leave me! – said Chandler standing up

Come on you will not cry, will you? – said Joel

Go to hell; don't bother me – said Chandler going to the kitchen

Oh poor baby, he wants to cry – said Joel

With that Chandler ran against Joel and pushed him so he fell on the sofa, and then woke up angry.

Are you mad? – said Joel pushing Chandler

Chandler said nothing, he was really angry and his eyes were red cause he was already weeping, both boys began to fight and after a while Chandler was with his back on the floor and Joel over him pressing his wrist with his hands, both look one to the other at their eyes, then approached and touched their lips until a fast kiss.

What was that? – asked Chandler

Oh sorry! – said Joel waking up and going out

I'm sorry, will you forgive me – said Chandler

Yeah and sorry for the kiss – said Joel

Hmm, Forget it, let's continue playing – said Chandler

They played for 2 hours and then when Joel's parents arrived had their dinner and then went Joel's room to sleep.

Next day comes the action...


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler woke up but Joel was still sleeping so went fast to the kitchen for some juice and when he returned Joel was already woken up, they decided to take a bath so Chandler was the first to take it so went to the bathroom and after the bathe he returned to Joel's room to dress up himself so searched for his clothes on his baggage and there was no underwear, he had forgotten boxers for the last day on his friends home, he sat on the bed with sorrow he had still his bathrobe on, Joel noted that Chandler wasn't dressing.

What's going on? – asked Joel

I didn't carry underwear for today – said Chandler

Oh! Don't worry, I've got some boxers that I don't use cause are small for me, I'll lend you one – said Joel

Thanks – said Chandler really shy

Joel took out one blue boxers and gave them to Chandler, exactly his size, he took them and went to the bathroom to put them on, he realized that were very skinny and his butt looked so big and he felt sexy, then he put on his socks, pants and a gray t-shirt, then he went back to his friend's room, it was Joel's turn to take his bath, he did it fast, he dressed on white boxer-briefs, then a white t-shirt and denim shorts such as in the trailer of "The dragon's tooth", then he went back to the room, both boys take their breakfast and hanged out with 3 friends of Joel, they played soccer and about 6:00 went back to Joel's home and his parents were not there, the weather was so hot and both boys drank coke to refresh themselves then went to Joel's room, laid on the bed and began to talk, the weather was unbearable so Joel took off his shirt and socks, Chandler look deeply at him, his body looked so sexy, The Joel looked at Chandler eyes and both kissed on the lips like in the day before, they did not talk just kissed, the last kissed was of one minute, then Chandler took of his shirt, socks and pants, then Joel also took off his denim shorts and both were in boxers.

Would you like to have sex? – asked Joel

Yes, but I don't know how – said Chandler

Me neither, but I have seen many videos – said Joel

Chandler was getting really exited so he had an erection, Joel looked at it and touched the younger boy's penis, it was small but he didn't care, then took of his friend's boxers and licked his penis, then rimmed him, Chandler was enjoying that, then he looked at Chandler's hole.

I cannot penetrate you, your anus is too small and it can be hurt – said Joel

What then? – asked Chandler

Fuck me first, then we will see If I do it to you – said Joel

Joel took off his boxers and laid facedown, then Chandler spread his buttocks and saw a little pink hole so he thrust his middle finger on it, Joel felt pleasure and he was bidding after that Chandler rimmed his anus and then began to thrust his dick on Joel's hole, Joel was so excited that he rose his ass many times while Chandler was fucking him until leaving his semen on Joel's anus, then he finished laid on the bed and thrust his finger on his own hole, then out some saliva on it and he was ready, he was face up so he rose his legs and put them on Joel's shoulders, Joel began to introduce his penis on the little boy's anus, when he was fully in Chandler screamed out loud but he was enjoying the moment, it was a bit difficult cause Chandler was younger than Joel, but finally his hole was opened really wide, then Joel removed his dick from Chandler's anus and shoot his semen exactly on Chandler's anus and then both made a 69 and ate all the semen one from the other's anus until they were fully clean, then dressed themselves and watched a romantic film together until Joel's parents came.


End file.
